In computer networking, existing transmitters for transmitting optical data may use 100 Gigabits per second transmission (100 G). 100 G typically involves a polarization multiplexed signal, where two independent data streams are polarization multiplexed at the optical transmitter. Existing 100 G polarization multiplexed systems use digital signal processing to separate the two data streams in the digital domain.